Forest Temple (Ocarina of Time)
The '''Forest Temple' (森の神殿, Mori no Shinden) is the first of five main temples through which the player must progress during The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in which the main character, Link, is an adult. Story Upon receiving the Light Medallion from Rauru in the Light Temple and learning of Hyrule's plight thanks to the mysterious Sheikah warrior, Sheik, Link, now a teenager, began his quest for the remaining medallions needed to restore light to Hyrule. The hero began by contacting his old friend, Saria via Ocarina, learning that she had traveled to the Forest Temple in Kokiri Forest trying to find the source of the shadows invading her home. There she was trapped by a host of Ganondorf's minions, making escape impossible. She pleads with Link for help, thus making the Hero of Time's first objective clear. The Hero of Time travels out of the Temple of Time, shocked by the state of the world. Indeed, words could not do it justice. The market, once a lively place of bustle and merriment, was now something of a nightmare, the buildings left in decay and ruin, the only population the shambling corpses lining the street. Most horrific of all however, was the imposing sight of Ganondorf's obsidian castle, rising into the dark sky like an evil antennae for demonic turbulence. Link, horrified, hastened his steps and traveled to Kakariko Village, praying it was left in a better state than the Castle Town. Relieved, Link found the population there weary, yet intact. He traveled to the Graveyard, where he found a grave that belonged to Dampe', the very man in charge of maintaining the graveyard just seven years prior. He pulled the grave aside, revealing a cavern, and upon entry, he was greeted by none other than the ghost of Dampe' himself. The apparition challenged Link to a race, which he promptly won. The ghost, dumbfounded, handed Link his most treasured belonging in life, the Hookshot. With a new tool in his arsenal, Link traveled to Lon Lon Ranch to see what state it had been left in. He met Malon at the stable,who informed him that Ganondorf gave the ranch to Ingo, banning her father Talon from even entering. Link, in an act of cunning, wagered Malon's prized steed, Epona on a series of races, and made out the victor. Ingo, enraged at the loss of Epona, and frightened pale at the prospect of Ganondorf's anger, relinquished control of the ranch to the Lon's, and Link sped on his way, both with a steed, and the gratitude of his old friend Malon. Upon arrival at Kokiri Forest, Link found his old friends cowering in their houses, fearing the dread beasts that prowled the forest just outside. Link traversed the forest, and again made it through the daunting Lost Woods until he reached the entrance of the Forest Temple in the Sacred Forest Meadow. There, Sheik appeared, teaching him an Ocarina melody, and disappearing suddenly. Link used his new Hookshot and entered the temple, ready to wage war with the demons who threatened the land he had called home for over a decade. Dungeon It is an ancient ruin dedicated to the Forest. It is located in the Sacred Forest Meadow within the Lost Woods and accessible only with the Hookshot since the entrance stairs are in ruins. The temple consists of two floors and two basement levels. There is a courtyard in the back with a well that can be drained and mossy walls. The major treasure of the Forest Temple is the Fairy Bow, which is gained after defeating three Stalfos. There are four sub-bosses, the Poe Sisters, Joelle, Beth, Amy, and Meg. The Forest Temple's Sage is Saria and its warp song is the Minuet of Forest. The Forest Temple is considered by some fans as the most surreal dungeon in the game, including a room with a corridor which can be twisted and then turned back into normal and a room where the walls can be turned into the floor and then back again into walls. It may be that this Forest Temple was once a grand mansion and the Poe Sisters are the daughters of the former master. Another theory could be that the temple was built by the Kokiri to pray to the forest spirits, since all the Kokiri know of the temple and Saria is the first to go see what the trouble is. Sage Saria Items *Fairy Bow *Heart Container *Forest Medallion Enemies *Bubble **Blue Bubble **Green Bubble *Skulltula *Skullwalltula *Wallmaster *Floormaster *Deku Baba *Octorok *Wolfos *Gold Skulltula *ReDead (Master Quest only) Bosses *Stalfos *Poe Sisters *Phantom Ganon Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons